This invention relates to silencers for use in vehicle exhaust systems and aims to provide an improved silencer having a high degree of exhaust noise reduction with minimal engine power loss.
In order to achieve maximum exhaust assistance to improve the power output of a multi-cylinder engine, it is known to use an exhaust system having primary pipes of a tuned length which discharge into a small primary chamber from which a secondary pipe of related length discharges to atmosphere or into a secondary chamber for silencing purposes. Such a system is commonly called a "four into one" system when used on a four cylinder engine, a "three into one" system when used on a three cylinder engine, etc. Examples are to be found on racing car engines.
It has, however, proved difficult to use such systems on multi-cylinder motor cycle engines because on a motor cycle the exhaust system has to be arranged within a limited length.